


What Micah wants, Micah gets

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Micah just being Micah, Other, Robbery, Silent Treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Micah wants a cuddle, but God forbid he simply asks for one.Gender-neutral Reader!
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 23





	What Micah wants, Micah gets

**Author's Note:**

> one of my sexy tumblr mutuals posted about how Micah's the type to get into bed beside you, then keep nudging you until you get the hint that he wants a cuddle. Fic based off that lol
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS
> 
> Pls kudos if you enjoyed xx

A robbery had gone wrong, a slip-up on Micah's behalf, but he continued to avoid the blame and instead, tried to turn it on you! You snapped at him, and eventually announced that you were giving him the silent treatment until he apologized. "Fine," was all he said, and decided to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to admit to his mistakes.

The robbery was this morning, just past sunrise, and your blood has been boiling all day. You two returned to camp, lack of cash in hands, and spat an "ask Micah," at Dutch when he asked how the robbery went. 

The sun continued to pass overhead, and soon sunk into the horizon; you continued to ignore Micah, instead chatting to just about everybody you could get your hands on. It's petty, but you're petty, and so is Micah, only he's stayed clear of the camp.

But now you've retired to bed, your shared cot in your own, private tent. Tonight, you're hogging all the covers, only because Micah hasn't joined you for once; he always trails after you like a lost puppy when you announce that it's bed time, and Micah seems to enjoy your nightly routine of spending _time_ with each other, before cuddling throughout the night.

Well, he's not here, but you don't care, do you?

A surprisingly tired Micah eventually trails into your shared tent, and he's thankfully quiet as he strips his clothes off and joins you in bed. Micah's even gentle as he removes some of the covers from your grasp, wrapping himself up and ensuring you still have more than enough.

There wasn't really much point in Micah being quiet, not now he's nudging you awake, softly prodding your back with his elbow. You wake with a scowl on your face, attempting to reach behind your back and swat Micah's hand away. A soft chuckle can be heard, followed by a literal moment of peace, and Micah's back to nudging you.

Your mouth goes to open, ready to bark at Micah for being a pest, but you remember that you're giving him the silent treatment. Instead, you shuffle away, pressing your body up against the edge of the cot, grumpily staring at the tent walls.

This time, Micah reaches out to tap you instead - at least he's no longer elbowing you. Once again, you swat his hand away, again and again, until you finally snap.

"What do you want?!"

"You know what I want," is all Micah replies, not very helpful, but when has Micah ever been helpful?

"No, I don't. Stop it, Micah, I'm going to sleep."

Micah wraps his hand around your forearm, tugging you, and rolling you onto your back once you allow him to. You lie there, staring at the ceiling, slowly being dragged over by your arm as Micah pulls you across to his side of the cot. You feel like a sack being dragged across the floor, but you're a stubborn cookie who isn't going to give in to Micah's neediness.

You know what he wants.

Micah's side is now squished against yours, his arm now resting by his side rather than being wrapped around your forearm. You look like two sardines in a can, squished together despite having all that space to sprawl out, like you'd usually do.

Again, Micah's nudging you, but then switches to tapping you. His taps start on your arm, trailing up to your shoulder, and now he's prodding your face, biting back at his giggles like the child he truly is.

"Not until you say sorry," you snap as you brush Micah's hand away.

"But I ain't sorry, you wouldn't want me to lie to you, would you?" Micah replies in a put-on sympathetic tone, almost as if he's talking down to you.

"Then you ain't getting it," you shrug, and roll over once move.

"Come oooooon," Micah grunts. "What if I promise to apologize tomorrow, huh? and I'll even mean it."

Oh, what a man, treating you to a genuine apology!

"No can do," you say as you continue shuffling back over to your side of the cot.

Micah's grumbling behind you, and you feel him sit upright, only so he can pull you back over to his side and man handle you into snuggling position. "I promise, I will, darlin'," Micah says as he pulls you against his chest, propping you against him as if you're his teddy bear.

"Don't you call me darlin'," you tut, but make no attempt to escape from his grasp.

"Alright, sorry, sweetheart," Micah says with a chuckle.

You sigh. It's hard not to cuddle up to Micah, especially after his desperate attempt to have you in his arms. It's funny, isn't it? that this man yearns for your affection, yet can't even ask " _can you cuddle me?_ "

Sometimes you forget he's an outlaw.

Well, you're definitely going to hold him to his apology tomorrow, and maybe order him to get you a morning coffee with the threat of taking away his cuddling perks. It's blackmail, sure, but that seems to be a style that works with Micah.

Your eyes fall shut, and your arms finally wrap around your lover, snuggling against his chest as you two connect together like a two-person-puzzle. A gentle kiss is placed on the top of your head before Micah rests his cheek there, his hand kneading at the fabric to your shirt, finding the perfect spot to settle for the night.

Sleep takes you, taking Micah shortly after, a pair of stubborn lovers.


End file.
